


Время

by Twinkle_star



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Юри-из-будущего появился на катке прямо посреди тренировки. В таких же коньках и тренировочном костюме, как Юри-из-настоящего.





	Время

Прежде чем войти в раздевалку, Юри замешкался. Словно кольнуло дурное предчувствие. Или просто звуки, доносящиеся из нее, были слишком непривычными. Распахнув дверь, он замер на пороге, мрачно разглядывая отшатнувшихся друг от друга людей. Одним из них был Виктор, вторым — он сам.

Юри-из-будущего появился на катке прямо посреди тренировки. В таких же коньках и тренировочном костюме, как Юри-из-настоящего. Сказал, что катался, как обычно, в одиночестве, вспоминал прошлое, а потом обнаружил, что не один. С тех пор прошло два дня, Юри-из-будущего никуда не делся, приходил на каток, смотрел... В основном на Виктора. Жадными, голодными глазами. Юри это страшно раздражало. Хотелось запретить ему. И запретить Виктору смотреть в ответ. Но Юри бы и под пытками не сознался, что ревнует к самому себе.

И вот теперь — Юри-из-будущего и Виктор целовались в раздевалке. Отпрянули друг от друга, конечно, но все ясно как день. Виктор удивленно переводил взгляд с одного Юри на другого. Юри-из-будущего смотрел с вызовом.

— Если вы закончили, — как можно более равнодушно сказал Юри, — я хотел бы переодеться.

— Юри... — выдохнул Виктор, но Юри уже прошел, сел на одну из лавочек и начал стаскивать кроссовки.

Хуже тренировки у них еще никогда не было. Юри даже накричал на Виктора, после чего смотреть ему в глаза стало совсем невыносимо.

Юри-из-будущего, к счастью, при этом не присутствовал. Он ждал Юри в раздевалке.

— Злишься?

Юри мотнул головой; отвечать не хотелось.

— Правильно, злись, — продолжил Юри-из-будущего, — но не на Виктора, а на меня. Я притворился тобой.

— Что? — удивился Юри. 

Даже шнурки развязывать перестал.

— Зачем?

Юри-из-будущего сел рядом, обхватил себя руками.

— Я скучаю по нему, — тихо ответил он. — Очень. А со мной он бы не стал целоваться, ему нужен ты.

Юри сглотнул. Он нужен Виктору?

— Думаю, — осторожно произнес он, — ты ошибаешься.

Юри-из-будущего посмотрел на него с такой злостью, что Юри поежился.

— Дурак, — внятно и жестко сказал он. — Ходишь рядом, только руку протяни... Думаешь, еще будет время? Ошибаешься.

 

Юри-из-будущего больше ничего не сказал, встал и ушел, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти впивались в ладони. Он злился на самого себя. На свою нерешительность, на свою глупость. Смотреть со стороны оказалось еще тяжелее. Чего они с Виктором так долго ждали, почему тянули? До самой Барселоны, до Финала Гран-При, когда дольше обманывать себя стало просто невозможно. Они тогда думали, что впереди — все время мира. Оказалось — несколько месяцев. Они жили вместе в Петербурге, была уже ночь, а Виктор все еще не вернулся с катка. Юри даже злился: хоть бы позвонил, предупредил... Позвонил ему Яков. К Виктору на улице подошли двое, попросили закурить. А может, и не двое, как знать, главное, что Виктор упал, ударился виском — и живая легенда фигурного катания стала просто легендой.

Юри забрал Маккачина и вернулся в Хасецу. Оставаться в Петербурге было невыносимо. 

По вечерам на катке Юри снова и снова катал программу Виктора.

— Вернись, — просил он. — Будь рядом со мной, я не могу без тебя…

В один из таких вечеров его и выбросило в прошлое. Туда, где Виктор был еще жив.

Где все еще могло быть иначе. Где он сам раз за разом отталкивал Виктора. 

Смотреть на это было больно.

Быть так близко, но не сметь прикоснуться — тоже. Юри слишком хорошо помнил, какими нежными могут быть губы Виктора, как приятно его обнимать, его запах, его вкус... Без всего этого он чувствовал себя так, словно у него вырвали сердце. Он просто не выдержал. Теперь Юри мучила совесть. Он чувствовал себя виноватым и перед собой-из-прошлого, и перед Виктором-из-прошлого, которого обманул, и перед своим Виктором — ведь пришлось снять кольцо, чтобы Виктор не понял, кто перед ним.

На следующий день Юри-из-будущего не пошел на тренировку и вообще не стал выходить из комнаты. Сидел на кровати, вертел кольцо на пальце, а потом обнаружил, что его руки начали просвечивать.

Еще мгновение — и он исчез. В тот самый момент, когда на берегу моря Юри-из-настоящего впервые поцеловал Виктора.

Будущее изменилось.


End file.
